Freelancer Saga: From the Beginning
by Crusader1012
Summary: Take a trip back in time to how it all started. The Director, The Counselor, The Agents old and new and a new group of Red and Blue soldiers. See all of there stories, through their eyes.
1. Prologue

Prologue – The Director

* * *

The alarm rang throughout the room and he was awoken. His eyes lifted up slowly and his vision fuzzed and came into focus. He had another dreamless sleep. He was pleased with himself.

_Another successful night,_ he thought to himself.

He got up and surveyed is small apartment; a largely spaced room with gleaming floors. He got up and stretched, waking up all of the muscles inside of his body. After about five minutes of complete stretching he proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower and collect his thoughts. With all that was going on in the universe, he wasn't sure if he was even supposed to be in this time. Everything that he had loved was gone or left behind to start his life and there was nothing he could do. He turned the shower off and got out. The steam of the hot water blurring out the mirror, so he dried himself and got dressed in his standard black and grey uniform.

He walked out into the main area of his small apartment based room. He flicked on the lights and opened the blinds allowing light to fill his home. The walls were a shade of grey, along with the grey roof and grey tiled floor that reflected his uniform disgracefully. If he had the option he would at least have some colour to make the room lees dull, maybe a bit of blue for the floor. He walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. Pieces of paper and piles of documents filled his desk. He was appalled by it. Usually he would have everything sorted and placed in respective pigeon holes or draws. But with all of the staff handing in resignations he didn't have the time. He picked up the documentation of one Medic. Why he was leaving, the man did not know. Soon he found himself going through paperwork that he didn't notice his data pad receiving a message at first. He picked up the data pad and accessed its message bank. His eyebrows lifted. A message from the board was not to be ignored, yet he hesitated with opening it. A message from the board was unsettling to be honest. One does not simply get a letter or message from them without there being some sort of consequence towards it. With reluctance though, he opened the message.

_Dear Sir _

_It has come to our attention that you have sent us a request for an operation for the UNSC's benefit. We also have an understanding on previous events that has taken place shaping your life. As you are aware we already have the SPARTAN operation under way to undertake the Covenant threat, we have come to an understanding that the Insurrectionist is still posing a threat to safety in the galaxy. So the board has openly decided to allow you to undertake this operation or project as you have called it. The board of directors has openly agreed to give you sixteen of the best men and women for the job. I hope that you take control of this accordingly and not let power run to your head. We are also giving you a ship called the "Mother of Invention" operated by three to four hundred staff, from soldiers to medics to engineers. The documents of the operatives we have allowed you to have are attached in this file. I now pronounce you as Dr Leonard Church, the Director of Project Freelancer. _

_From Oversight Sub-committee Chairman Malcolm Hargrove. _

He smiled. His approval to start his operation lifted the spirits inside of him. The lives he could change, the things he could do! It was all overwhelming and he couldn't help but smile. He had put his data pad down and stood up. He turned and walked towards a full sized mirror beside his bed.

"Today," he said with a southern drawl in his voice, "is the day of the beginning."

* * *

_Hello ladies and gents! That was officially my prologue to my first ever story. Man have I wanted to do that. I will be submitting the first proper chapter soon, I just don't how soon. On a side note I'm from Australia so if you see anything like colour and armour throughout the story do know that, that is how we spell things here so just to let you know. Though that was short it will get longer in later chapters. Please get other to view, please review and have a good one - Crusader1012_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey people here is the first chapter of the story so enjoy. Please get others to view, review and have a good one - Crusader 1012._

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Director

* * *

Three weeks later the Director, as he was now calling himself, was standing on a platform looking up into the sky at the gleaming behemoth known as the Mother of Invention. From what he could see, which wasn't much, the MOI was a grey (of course) with the engines at the back and something gleaming up front. He could also tell that, though it was a fully functioning ship, it looked like some of the ship wasn't put together properly, like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle. As he was contemplating on why it was designed that why something came out from the MOI and began moving to his direction.

_This might be my pick up,_ he thought to himself as he readjusted his glasses to get a better view. He intently focused on the incoming vehicle of some sorts and saw, when it came into complete focus; it was a standard UNSC grey coloured Pelican.

_Why must everything be grey?_ He straightened himself and stood perfectly still when the Pelican landed in front of him. The engines abruptly cut off and the back of the flying 'bird' opened and out step the pilot in a silver uniform with apparent steel coloured trim. The pilot stepped forward and addressed the Director.

"You the boss?" the pilot asked and he found out the pilot was female. Not surprisingly though, females were generally better flyers these days. He was surprised at one thing though, her attitude when she spoke.

"If you mean boss as the one in charge of the Mother of Invention, than yes I am. I would like you to address me as Director or sir. I would also like to be addressed with a guarantee of respect and known of this 'I don't care' attitude. Is that understood?" the Director said back to the silent pilot.

There was no sound coming from either of them until the pilot spoke up, "Yes sir."

The Director smiled, he was getting somewhere. "Now what is your name pilot?"

"I'm pilot 479'er… sir," the pilot said, clearly uncomfortable of the new way of talking to people. The Director smiled slightly, "Well 479'er I am glad to have you aboard Project Freelancer, and do not worry you will only be required to formerly address me."

With that he entered the plane and sat in the closest seat to the door on the left. He watched the pilot enter the vehicle and go directly to the pilot seat where he heard a male's voice come from the co-pilot seat, "So how did it go?"

"It went alright. The boss would like to be called sir," she replied.

"And why is that?"

"Maybe because he's our boss and is the one in control of our pay checks."

"He didn't really say something like that did he?"

"No. Actually he said, 'You will call me sir or I will have you fired quicker than a mongoose can go."

"Really?" he asked.

"No. Gullible idiot," she answered back.

This was going to be a long ride, but a slightly amusing one if possible.

* * *

The ride took only five minutes to get from the platforms to the MOI. He didn't get a chance to see the massive ship that he would now be calling home, mainly because he was fastened in the seat by a safety harness and the only way to see out of it was through the cockpit window, which access to that area was shut off and the tiny window on the door which was completely fogged up by the cold weather. It was so far unimpressive. His expectations were lifted though when he was allowed to get off. The Pelican had landed and its engines were cut off. The Director ejected the harness and got up. He quickly brushed himself down and stood up straight. The doors opened and artificial light shined into the plane. He stepped forward into the docking bay and looked around. He saw amounts of Pelicans lined up and freshly ready if about to leave. Crates filled with either spare parts or fresh supplies.

He stepped off and walked towards the apparent exit where he was met by soldier, who gave him a quick salute. "Morning, Sir."

"At ease soldier," the Director said in return. The soldier relaxed and looked at him.

"Now soldier. Give me your designation," he asked.

"Yes sir. I am designated as soldier 20045 also known as, amongst the guys here, as Tank sir."

"So you drive the Scorpion currently parked over yonder?" he asked nodding towards the massive standard UNSC tank parked at the other end of the bay. Tank nodded. The Director nodded in acknowledgement and turned to walk towards the door, but before he left he stopped. "I have two questions for you. First do you know where my luggage currently is and where is the way to the pilot of the ship?"

Tank explained that his luggage was in his room in the quarter's area of the ship. And the pilot was located at the most upper half of the ship like usual when on a frigate. The Director nodded in acknowledgement and went to the nearest elevator where he went straight up to the bridge. As the door closed shut with a loud _click _poor music started to play as he went up.

_I'm going to have to fix that, _he thought as he went up, hands behind his back. He slowly began to think in what he could do to make this project greater than anybody could imagine. Obviously before he could go on though, his agents needed to train themselves before being able to start. As he started contemplating on a good idea, the elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the many levelled bridge where there were soldiers running haphazardly. He stepped out and immediately walked to the central control where a male soldier was waiting for him.

"Good morning sir," the man said with a rough tone in his voice. He studied the man for a moment getting a good look at his uniform and how he treated it. He did this so he could get a good understanding if he could rely on this man or not. He eventually thought he did and replied in his southern drawl.

"Good morning. I am the Director. I am now in charge of the Mother of Invention and I have some questions to ask."

"Of course sir. Ask right away!" He got back, the soldier sounding a bit too excited, maybe trying to impress his new boss on the first day.

"My first question is that does this ship have an AI?"

"Why would you ask that sir?"

"Just answer the question soldier." He really didn't want to go through an explanation that was currently not needed at this moment of time.

"No sir. The MOI doesn't have an AI. We run on man power and that is personally how I like it."

The Director looked out the solider. "I honestly do not care what you like solider. For if I am going to be in charge this ship it will run with the full cooperation of an AI." The Director moved slightly to the desk and studied the console looking for a certain slot. It took him about a minute to find the section he was looking for. He took out a small metal box from his pocket and opened it. Inside were two chips. They were a centre metre square. Both chips were blue with white data lines. He reached for the one on the right but hesitated. He thought for a moment before grabbing the one on the left. He closed and put the box in his pocket and put the chip into the slot.

A whirring sound suddenly started up and a smooth female voice spoke from nowhere.

[Good morning Director. It is nice to see you again, though I am confused. Where am I?]

He hid a smirk that was forming in the corner of his mouth. "Hello F.I.L.I.S.S, you are currently on the UNSC ship, the Mother of Invention. Where I am currently in charge of the Freelancer Project, just like I said I would be."

[Oh that is wonderful sir! Sir?]

"Yes F.I.L.I.S.S?"

[I have just gone through the files on the computer and I came to an anomaly]

"And what would that be?" the Director asked curiously.

[Well it says that there is supposed to be about three hundred and sixty men and women on board. Yet I am counting three hundred and sixty one]

"That is a bit odd." The Director said to his friendly AI. He was about to think of what it could be, but before he could the pilot stepped in.

"Excuse me sir?"

"What is it pilot?"

"Um there is someone here to see you."

He turned around to face a deeply coloured man in a UNSC uniform holding a data pad. He looked at me calmly and stepped forward outstretching his hand. "Hello sir. I am the Counsellor and I will be aiding you in this project."

The Director looked at him closely and could see the fear of rejection in the man's brown eyes. He readjusted his glasses and shook the Counsellors hand. "Welcome I am the Director, welcome aboard. I am sure won't disappoint."


	3. Chapter 2

_Guys here is the next small part I must admit but I think an interesting one. Moving away form the Director and onto the Counsellor now. Plus that is how I spell it, you know Aussie. The action is coming soon like next chapter soon so don't get bored. So get others to view, review (got none so far) and have a good one - Crusader1012._

Chapter 2 –The Counsellor

* * *

It had been two hours since the Counsellor met the Director and already he got on his bad side. Though it was a simple misunderstanding the Director didn't like what he had said. They were walking through one of the many corridors of the MOI after their encounter in the bridge and the Director was beginning to ask questions.

"So Counsellor, why are you here?" the Director asked his first question.

"I said earlier sir. I am here to assist you," the Counsellor replied.

"Counsellor, I am many things, but a fool I am not. So tell me, why are you here?" the Director asked. The Counsellor could see the stern look being given to him. He sighed and began his reply.

"When I heard about this project I immediately had no intention in signing up, because I was on my way to the other one. But, when I heard that you were going to be in charge I took the job opportunity."

"And why would you do that?" the Director inquired.

"I would have the chance to work with one of the greatest minds known sir. I have read many of your papers at the academy and was intrigued with human and AI cooperation as well as the paper about the armour sir."

"Ah yes the armour enhancements, one of the very things that will be worked on."

"Sir, are you sure that your exploits will be successful," the Counsellor asked intriguingly. With that remark he knew he struck a nerve.

"My actions and choices are not exploits Counsellor! They are decisions in which they will benefit the survival of the human race presently and for the future." The Director spat back, obviously not in a particularly happy mood.

"I apologise sir, I did not mean it that way."

With that he bowed his head in an apologetic way and he saw the Director's face lighten a little, though it was hard to tell if the man was truly accepting considering he always had a serious look on him. The Director accepted his apology and they both walked towards the man's new office. It was a long way and it was a silent walk. But as soon as they walked in the Director spoke up, "I hate grey."

The Counsellor was confused around and looked around. It was a rectangular room with a desk in the centre facing the door. The floor was made up of grates and the walls looked like solid steel. The Director was right in colour, the room was grey. To the left he saw another door, properly leading to the Director personal quarters or something along those lines. He watched the Director walk towards the desk chair and slowly sat in it trying to get comfortable on the fake leather in which it was made out of. After some time the Director looked up and took off his glasses.

"Please tell me the background of the first six agents and when they will arrive please," he asked the Counsellor. The Counsellor lifted his data pad up and opened up the details of the agents. He saw the first and was reluctant to begin, seeing as he had already saw the files, he was unsure about the Directors decisions, but he did so anyway.

"The first agent is one of the two volunteer's sir. He is supposed to be a skilled solider but at times can be lazy and uh, laid back sir. He is an infiltration specialist in a secret task force before coming here and he has a near hundred success rate. The next is a former member of the British secret services before the war started as one of the best snipers the UNSC has. The next is a bit of a brute sir. He part of a group of soldiers who would attack first and ask questions later, he is also less sociable and has a tendency to do things on his own. The next two are brother and sister that work well as a team. He seems to try and follow protocol as much as possible, but she can be a bit impatient and chance the mission around before finishing it completely. The final agent you had…requested is one with complete skill. She is able to handle herself well in a fight and can outmatch any her in way. Plus she also puts the directive before anything else."

When the Counsellor finished reading he closed the information and looked at the Director. He saw that he was stroking his beard obviously deep in thought. The Counsellor was pondering himself. He was not entirely comfortable with this batch of people being chosen to become agents, when they have no idea what they were getting themselves into. He looked down and up and then back to the Director, who was still thinking, probably complaining about the _grey_ data pad. He was also contemplating on the first agent the Director he had picked. Though she was good, he had to admit, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was a personal choice and this would come back to him, badly.

"Counsellor," the Director finally said after a while.

"Yes sir." The Counsellor immediately hiding the things he was thinking.

"Have you got the information ready for them when they come?"

"Yes sir. They are currently in my possession. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Tomorrow I want you to personally go down and direct the agents in where to go. You will teach them the rules and tell them how things will work throughout the day. Is that simple enough for you to acknowledge?" the Director said to him without making any eye contact.

"Yes that is perfectly understandable." The Counsellor said with a slight nod. The Director soon dismissed him and the Counsellor found him wondering the halls towards the mess hall. He was admiring the complex work that went into making these frigates. From the many corridors to the elevators that took workers throughout the many levels and finally the power of the engines to propel them through space. He came up to a window and stopped to look out at the planet below. He was standing there in silent when he heard a voice form behind him.

"Beautiful aint it?" The incomplete grammar made him turn around to see a Pelican pilot with a red cross on his helmet.

"Yes indeed it is." He answered back. The pilot stepped forward and outstretched his hand. "Sorry for the intrusion sir. The name's 843 sir."

"843. That isn't your real name is it?"

"Nah, it's what I was designated here sir."

The Counsellor looked at the cross and pounded before asking, "If I may pilot. But what is with the cross on your helmet? It is clearing breaking uniform protocol."

"Protocol? Hah! You must be one of those precise, must do everything right nutters huh?" he began to shake his head and chuckle. "I put it there to identify to the others which is my helmet. Plus it makes me who I am really."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel proud and it enlightens me to know that people know who I am." He said that last remark with a hint of laughter. "Anyways sir. I have to go 479'er's gonna kill me if I aint back in five. So talks to ya later." With that Pilot 843 walked off and whistled what appeared to be an old song the Counsellor listened to.

The Counsellor looked back out of the window and sighed. It was going to be a long journey, but at least there were going to be some _fun_ parts along the way.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Agent New York

His name was Shamus, but he hated that name. It sounded stupid and so Irish it reminded him of that stupid explosion kid from Harry Potter. So he got everyone to call him Fox. It was a nice nickname. Short, simple, it was an animal and it fitted perfectly. He was an absolute fox, mainly because he could persuade anyone to do something good for him or anything at all. He was sitting at the pickup point with his luggage under the chair and he was so tempted not to start throwing paper balls or into a bin up ahead. He was wearing jeans and a tan coloured shirt that said, 'Grifball or Nothing.' He liked that shirt. He got it ages ago after a very good drunken night. Anyway he sat there in complete silence contemplating about his life. He grew up on Earth. Being one of the very few who did and when he grew up became an expert in the arts of picking a lock. So he took those schools into the military and that landed him in a division designed for his specialty. He was quite excited about that fact but rather found it boring by the end of it, so he signed up for this thing.

"Well this is fun," he said to nobody, not expecting an answer of any kind. He soon got up and walked around the dock expecting something interesting to happen and he soon found nothing but a guy sleeping on another bench. Suddenly the greatest idea popped into his head. He walked down the strip and found the cafeteria. He went straight to the counter where standing there was this little cute blonde girl waiting to serve his order.

"Hi," she said in a tiny voice.

"Hi yeah can I get a nice cup of coffee, two cookies and a spoon?" he asked. The girl looked confused at first but she accepted his order which made him ecstatic. Which is really bad and childish but he didn't care. She gave him his spoon and said his order will be ready in a minute, so in that time he ran back to where the guy was hoping he was still asleep. Luckily for him, the guy was still there. Smiling to himself, he carefully squatted next to the sleeping man and slowly tried to place the spoon on the man's nose. Within a minute the spoon was perfectly on the guy's nose.

"Classic," said a voice behind him. Surprised Shamus yelped a little and spun around clutching himself in what he calls self-defence. He found a really attractive looking girl with long red hair that reached the middle of her back even with it tied up. Her eyes though were an incredible green that drew his attention. She was wearing what appeared to be a greenish looking shirt and grey pants, which to Shamus looked incredible on her. "You know if you're going to pull a prank on someone, do it while no one is looking," she said walking down to the other end of the dock hauling a massive set of luggage with her. He didn't know what to say so he just mumbled and walked back to go get his order.

When he trudged into the cafeteria to get his order he was wondering where he had seen that woman before. He couldn't put his tongue on it but those green eyes where reminding him of someone he's seen before. His train of thought however was lost when he noticed a big muscular man at the ordering area speaking with some sort of growl. The guy was wearing a massive black trench coat over a white shirt, black long shorts and steel caped combat boots. He saw the man point at basically all of the food in the display case and Shamus spoke up with a witty point, "You know too many calories can go to your waist."

The big man turned and gave him a look. He was completely bald and his eyes were silver which utterly scared the crap out of Shamus. "You know what, I actually think we don't have enough calories, I per say need a bit more, so I'm going to take my order and um get some good heart filled calories," he said grabbing his drink and food and high tailing it out of there before things got worse.

He sat down on the chair he had his things under and munch on his cookie and sipped his coffee. Honestly an eight out of ten rated coffee. When he finished his cup of refreshment he noticed the number on the side of it, "Sam huh. Well Sam you're cute but no thanks," he said and threw his rubbish into the bin. Finally after minutes of boredom he grabbed an empty bin and a pack of cards from his luggage and began playing some fifty two pick up. After he failed miserably for the fifth time he decided to go for a walk. As he did he noticed the big guy sitting down against the wall listening to very, very, very loud music from an iPod, the girl he met before with a computer typing franticly and coming from the toilet was a guy with brown hair and eyes with a big moustache like that guy from Monopoly. He was tempted to talk to the guy but as he approached he heard a really thick British accent come from him, so he didn't bother. Not because he was English, it was because he didn't want to try and understand him under that accent.

He sat down back at his seat and put in his own music on. As he was tapping his foot along to his own beats he looked down the walkway and emerging he saw two figures lugging suitcases the size of his own, which were pretty massive. From the distance he could tell one was male and the other was female. The guy was slightly taller than the female and looked to be slightly fitter. As they got closer Shamus notice the absolute similarities between them. They both had really blonde hair and what appeared to be electric blue eyes. The guy was slightly taller than the female and looked like a real nice guy. His face was calm looking and he seemed to look really handsome. He was wearing black pants and a dark green shirt showing the Grifball symbol. Shamus saw on the back the previous year champions. He liked this guy already and he especially liked the chick. She was actually pretty hot. He saw that in the midst of her blonde hair were pink highlights which obviously drew people's attention away from her face which looked stunning. She was wearing a light purple shirt and simple grey jeans that made her looked really, really hot.

He got up and moved her way towards her. He cracked her fingers, stood next to her and was about to say something witty and clever when she said, "You even try to pick me up and I'll hit you in the fucking face." This left him stuck as he watch her walk to the chair and slump down on it.

The guy walked up next to him and chuckled, "Don't worry. She's mostly aggravated. Well more like half the time, actually all the time really."

This suddenly made the both of them laugh and they stopped and looked at each other. Shamus outstretched his hand, "Shamus." The guy shook his hand and introduced himself as Calvin.

"I actually don't like my name. Calvin, what type of a name is that? Why not Steve?" he said shaking his head.  
"I have that same problem, I hate Shamus. It reminds me to much of Harry Potter and honestly I didn't like the movies. The books were better. So I get people to call me Fox."  
"Why Fox?"  
"It's a long story."

He was about to explain the story that started it all when they heard a loud noise come from above them. They looked up and saw a Pelican fly over them and slowly start to descend onto the pad. Shamus heard a mumble from the chairs. He turned and saw the guy he stuck the spoon on his nose get up and remove it. He couldn't help but smile. They guy slapped on a helmet from next to him and it was then did Fox realise that the guy was a pilot. He was wearing the obvious silver pilot uniform with the steel trim. He notice on the guy's helmet was a red cross on the forehead area. The Pelican landed and when it opened another pilot was there slowly walking out. Shamus grabbed his things and stood next to Calvin, who was standing next to his sister. He looked around and saw the British man standing next to the giant and the red-haired-very-familiar-can't-put-his-tongue on it chick was to the far left.

"Alright," the pilot standing in the Pelican said. The pilot was female which didn't surprise him in the least. "The boss has said that I and my friend over there," pointing to the guy with the cross on his helmet, "and we are to take you to your new home. The Mother of Invention is a frigate class ship with more than three hundred men and women on board. So the big man as asked me to tell you not to fight these guys because you will outmatch us and overpower us or whatever. Anyway when we get there we will be met by the Counsellor, who's basically this big suck up and the Director's lackey. So if you get your shit on board and sit the fuck down, we can leave."

With that the chick pilot walked back into the cockpit with the guy slightly following behind her. Shamus got his things and placed it under his seat and in the overhead compartment. He sat in the closest to the cockpit where Calvin sat next to him with his and his sister next on Calvin's other side which was fine with him. The big guy was on the other side but he looked very uncomfortable sitting in the tiny seat. The British fellow sat next to him with red head on English man's other side. The Pelican began to rock and slowly they began to fly off towards the Mother of Invention.

After rocking his music out for a while he realised the Pelican slowing down. He looked around and noticed the planes descent. So he unstrapped himself and stood up, suddenly numbness went pulsing through his, "Uh oh, pins and needles," and he fell down on his ass. He heard laughter coming from the side and saw Calvin's sister laughing. The doors opened and everyone got up and walked out, Calvin helped him up and the sister came over and bumped into Shamus, "You know, you're not so bad." She left dragging her things and the other two shook their heads and took their things and left the Pelican.

Getting out light suddenly crashed into his eyes and it was something he didn't expect. He blinked a couple of times and everything went into focus. The loading deck was filled with men and women in their uniforms running around crates and oil canisters, also into each other. Fox walked with the others towards the one guy who stood out like a rose in between thorns. He was an African American looking man wearing a black and grey uniform and in his hands were holographic tablets. As they rocked up he gave out one to each and began speaking.

"Hello, I'm the Counsellor. I will be your personal guide this evening to orientate you around the facilities. Please be aware that certain areas are restricted from your use at this present time but they will soon be available to you. I will also be your Artificial Intelligence and Armour Enhance mentation teacher. Also I will act as a counsellor as the title suggests. When you open your holopads you will find data that will describe the information that is needed for you and in it is a map that you should familiarise yourself with, plus it will also display your new name that you will be called for now one. So whatever life and names you had before are gone. You are now agents of Project Freelancer; be prepared for big things. Now shall we begin with the orientations?"

The Counsellor began to lead them away at the same time that Shamus looked for his new name. When Calvin came over he was asked a question he wasn't ready for, "I'm North Dakota, but you can call me North instead?"

"Why North?"

"Because the sister is South Dakota. I'm guessing she would just want to be called South. So ah what's your new name?"

He looked through his file and soon found his name, "Agent New York. Hmm too long I think, just call me York."

"Deal"

York began to think about the beautiful friendship he had North would have. Beautiful indeed.


End file.
